Unilateral
by anne di vongola
Summary: One-shot. A veces... amas a alguien de una forma, que eres incapaz de hacer algo cuando esa persona ya esta con alguien. Fail summary. DaveJadeJohn aunque en realidad es JohnDave unilateral. Yaoi rules (?) 8'D


**Renuncia: **Homestuck no me pertenece. Ni la cancion Please don't de de donde me base para este fic.

Nadie esta relacionado de ninguna manera entre si, esto es un AU.

Por favor disfrute(8)

* * *

(Tú eres John)

Estas sentado en las escaleras mientras lees algunos correos en tu celular.

Esperas a tu mejor amigo con quien compartes departamento desde que estaban en la universidad. Ese día saldrán con sus viejas amigas: Rose y Jade. Aunque se siguen frecuentando, hace mucho que no salen a pasar el rato como antes, por eso tuviste la idea de que hoy quedaran.

Notas como alguien se sienta a tu lado.

Es Jade.

La chica te sonríe animadamente, como es típico de ellas y tú le contestas igual de animado guardando tu móvil.

-¿Listo para una noche llena de diversión?- dijo la oji verde animadamente, alzando sus puños.

-Por supuesto- contestaste, alzando los puños de igual manera.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- oyen una tercera voz. Ambos voltean animados y sonrientes.

Frente a ustedes se encuentra Dave Strider, tu mejor amigos.

Tu amiga pelinegra sonríe animadamente y poniéndose de pie, va directo a colgarse del brazo de Dave.

Y entonces la cruda realidad te golpea.

Ellos llevan saliendo algún tiempo ya.

Estabas en la sala de tu casa, haciendo un trabajo en tu laptop, cuando notas que alguien la cerro.

Alzas la vista y te encuentras con una sonriente Jade, notas que está más feliz que de costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntas con una risita divertida, al ver que tu amiga pelinegra se ha puesto a dar pequeños saltitos en su lugar.

Como única respuesta te enseña su mano, donde hay un anillo con un diamante.

Sabes lo que eso significa.

Como el buen amigo que eres para ella, le felicitas.

Después molestarias-felicitarias a Dave

Miras divertido el cómo Rose prácticamente había obligado a Dave a recibir a los invitados, y la apoyabas, era su boda, que él los recibiera.

Tú estabas fuera de la habitación de la novia, esperándola.

Jade te había pedido que tú fueras quien la llevara al altar, porque te consideraba de la familia.

Con una punzada de dolor aceptaste.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver a la pelinegra.

-Te ves preciosa- le dijiste con una sonrisa, y ella se ruborizo levemente.

Su vestido era por demás sencillo, del largo llegando justo a mitad de la pantorrilla.

Por más que insistieron los amigos de la pareja, había quedado en una boda pequeña, solo con los más allegados y siendo semi-informal la boda. Y básicamente, el único obligado a usar traje fue Dave, y se veía bien admitías.

Le ofreciste tu brazo a la novia y ella acepto gustosa.

Notabas que ella estaba nerviosa e insegura, al igual que él.

Tú crees… que tú estarías tan feliz que ni siquiera sentirías eso.

Estabas en el jardín del lugar donde fue la boda. Ya había terminado la ceremonia y seguía la recepción.

Querías tomar un poco de aire, para calmarte y poder seguir con una sonrisa lo que restaba de la noche.

Sentiste un suave toque en tu hombro, y volteaste, encontrándote cara a cara con tu mejor amigo.

-Jade quiere que te tomes una foto con nosotros- te dice, con una leve sonrisa.

Sin razón, te sonrojaste un poco y asentiste, siguiendo al rubio.

Reíste para tus adentros, recordando los pequeños berrinches de Jade de hace algunos días. Al parecer, Dave no le había mostrado sus ojos aun…

Y a ti si…

Entraron al recinto, donde una animada Jade los esperaba. Les hacía señas para que se apuraran. Tú, riendo animadamente, tomaste al rubio del brazo y lo arrastraste junto a la novia. Ella, sonriéndote agradecida tomo a su esposo de la mano, a lo que el sonrió.

Ella quedo en medio de los dos en la foto.

Se veía como lo que eran.

Una pareja de recién casados y el mejor amigo de estos.

La fiesta aun no había acabado. Te habías excusado con sentirte algo mal, y de paso, llevar a Rose y a Kanaya a su casa, ya que la primera estaba algo… ebria.

Te dirigías rumbo a tu casa, ya sería solamente tuya.

Aparcaste el auto en uno de los extremos de la carretera.

Ya no podías mantener tu serenidad más tiempo.

Soltaste un gemido ahogado y sentiste que tus ojos se humedecían.

Cruzaste los brazos apoyándolos en el volante y recostando tu cabeza en ellos.

Alzaste la vista, mirando de reojo la foto que había en el asiento del copiloto.

Tomaste la foto entre tus manos, a estas alturas era imposible detener las lágrimas que caían de tus ojos al igual que tus sollozos.

Por más que intentaste superar esos sentimientos, por más que intentaste olvidarlos, por más que intentaste aceptar que esa persona no te amaba a ti y que ahora haría su vida con otra persona.

En un ataque de desesperación y dolor, rompiste la foto que te habías tomado esa tarde por la mitad.

Seguiste llorando hasta que lograste tranquilizarte un poco.

Siguas sollozando.

Miraste con pesar la hermosa foto que te habías tomado con tus amigos. Ahora estaba arruinada. Esperabas que no preguntaran por ella después.

Tomaste ambos pedazos de la foto entre tus manos, y los sobre pusiste uno encima del otro.

Reíste amargamente, sintiendo un nudo en tu garganta.

Hubieras dado lo que sea, lo que fuera.

Por estar tú en su lugar.

Por estar en el lugar de Jade.

Nunca habías amado tanto a alguien, como amabas a tu mejor amigo.

Arrojaste los pedazos de foto al asiento del copiloto nuevamente y pusiste el auto en marcha.

Tú siempre habías estado enamorado de Dave Strider.

* * *

**Ahora que me doy cuenta... por mas leve que sea... Homestuck es el primer fandom donde escribo slash/yaoi... lol**

**Ahora por que escribi esto... simplemente me imagine algo asi cuando me mostraron ese MV xD y ya que al fin se me ocurrio con quien ponerlo, pus bueno a escribir :D **

**Espero les haya gustado y por favor, dejen un review n_n**


End file.
